All Happy Endings
by Fairytaillovegirl
Summary: 18 years later. A whole new day the new generation is celebrated. You'll see how everyone is doing and how happy they are. After everything they've been through, They finally have some peace. This couples also have some more people to live for. Sequel might be coming if you like this. Nalu, Jerza, LaMi, Rowen, Gale, Gruvia, Elfgreen. I hope you like it! One-shot.


**Hi Minna! This is my first One-shot! I'm thinking of making a sequel! And please R &R! Love you guys! Now read!**

 **I do not own Fairy tail! If i did Nalu and Gale would have happened!**

* * *

 **Author's (Me!) POV**

Today was one of the best days for the guild

18 years have gone by

One of the favorite couples of the guild (And mine) was getting ready for today

Natsu and Lucy

Natsu and Lucy got married 16 years ago and they have 3 kids. Kai Igneel Dragneel who's 14, Ashley (Ash) Layla Dragneel who's 13 , And Gabe Alexander Dragneel who's about to be 5 **(A/N I love those names!)**.They life happy and ,well, For them every day is better than the one before. Everyday is heaven for Lucy and Natsu. Ash had Beautiful Straight Pink hair, she was so much like her father, She was very active, She was kinda destructive when she was fighting **(A/N Specially with her brother)** , She was goofy, And hated studying, she got very mad if someone hurt her nakama, but she had Lucy's beautiful eyes

Kai had Blonde hair and was like Lucy. He was very neat, He wasn't destructive, He was very smart, He was always focused, But, He was active, He also got mad if someone hurt his nakama, and he had Natsu's eyes, He had a crush on Ur

And Gabe was So cute! He had pink hair, and Was so much like his father, He was destructive and he was always jumping around

Kai has Dragon Slayer magic and Ash has celestial magic, Gabe was working on the Dragon slayer thing

Kawaii!

Anyway, there are some other couples.

Like Erza and Jellal, who got married and have 2 kid, Emma Fernandes and Eric Fernandes, Emma was 12 and Eric was 5, She was a beautiful red head, She had her mother's eyes and her father's tattoo. She was very strong and her personality was like her mom's. She loved her little brother and she had a little crush on Daven, She was sometimes bossy and like her mother, she separate the boy's fights. Eric was a blue head boy with his father's tattoo, He was the cutes thing ever! Emma had her father's magic and Eric is giving some mini hints of having his father's magic **(A/N Heavenly magic cuz when i went to Fairy Tail wiki to see what his magic was, he had like 12 different magic!)**

Juvia and Gray were married and had 3 kids, Daven, Lexi, and Ur Fullbuster, Lexi and Ur were fraternal twins, They both had 12, Daven was 13, Lexi was the spitting image of her mom, She had the blue hair and the dark blue eyes, She was very girly, unlike her sister, She was much like her mom, She had a crush on Kevin **(Mira and Laxus's youngest kid)** , She dressed a bit like her mom, Lexi loved cooking and she always helped her mom cook, She was active but not as active as Daven or Ur, she had a lot of differences with Ur, but they love each other. Now, Ur was like Gray, She had black hair like her dad and it was short **(Shoulder length)** ,She loved the snow and her dad, She had a pretty big crush on Kai, she was really active, she had blue eyes liker her father. Daven had Black hair like his dad and he had blue eyes like his dad too, he also loved the snow and the cold, He had a crush on Emma. Daven had Water magic and Lexi and Ur had Ice Make Magic

Romeo and Wendy were expecting a baby boy! They got married a year ago

Levy and Gajeel had 2 kids, Gail Redfox and Leslie Redfox, Gail was like his father, Gail was 13 years old, he was very good friends with Kai and Daven, They fought, but, hey, so did their fathers, He was very active and always running around the guild, He loves fighting, and he might have a slight crush on Ash, He had black short hair, He had red eyes like his dad, He was very good friends with her, He didn't couldn't stand Kai some times, because he got overprotective of his sister, Gail was also very protective of his sister and mom, But he has his differences with Leslie. Leslie was 12 and she was very active but she could be very peaceful sometimes, She had Blue hair like her mom and she loved reading too, She had Hazel eyes like her mom, She had motion sickness like her dad, and whenever her mom read her a story she calms down. Leslie had Script magic and Gail had Gajeel's magic

Mira and Laxus had 2 kids, Ryland and Kevin Dreyar, Ryland was 14 and Kevin was 13, Kevin's best friend was Kai since Kai was 13 and acted a bit more like him. Kevin was quiet but he always fought with the boys, He absolutely liked Lexi, He was very good friends with Ash, She told him how to act around Lexi, She helped him with the 'crush' thing. Ryland didn't have any crush for the moment but He was also very good friends with Ash and Ur. He was very quiet and he didn't have many friends but he liked pranking people with His brother, Kevin had Blonde hair like his father and Ryland had white hair like his mother. Kevin had Lighting Dragon slayer magic like his dad and Ryland had his father's magic and Kevin had Mira's magic

Final couple, Evergreen and Elfman, They have 2 kids and they are twin boys **(A/N they're easier to make!)** , Martin and Liam Strauss, They are both 15 , Liam's best friend was Ash **(Yeah, She was pretty popular among the many boys)**. He was a cute brunette and he was strong he had his mother magic, He was really smart and got along with Ryland and Kevin, Martin was Like his dad, He was brunette, But he was strong and tall, Not like Elfman but tall, He didn't like anyone right now and he was very good friends with Ryland and Kevin too, He didn't get along with the girls that much, But He tried, His only Girl Friend was actually Ash

 **(A/N Finally! SO many families! Btw, i know you guys are gonna forget the names cuz I'm going to)**

Well, the important day was, Gabe's birthday!

Everyone was getting ready

* * *

 **With Erza and Jellal**

"Jellal, Emma is running around again!" Erza yelled to her husband

Emma was running around the house and Jellal, who was ready, was chasing after her

Eric was dressed he was laughing at his dad

"Emmy, you have to get dressed!" Jellal told Emma

Emma didn't like getting dressed or brushing her hair, so she was running around with her hair messed up and with her PJs

Erza was finally ready and she was tired of Emma running and not getting ready

"EMMA JAIME FERNANDES! STOP FOOLING AROUND AND GET READY!" Erza yelled, Jellal stopped running and smirked and Emma ran to her mom's room and took the hairbrush and started to brush her long, straight, red hair. After brushing her hair, she ran to her room and picked up a pink dress and put it on. All that on 5 minutes

When she was done she ran to her mom and stood in front of her

"I'm done" She said

Erza smiled and kissed her head

"Good, now let's go" She said

Jellal then took Erza's hand and Eric took Emma's

"Let's go, Guys" He said Looking at Eric and smiling

* * *

 **With Levy and Gajeel**

Everyone was ready

But

.

.

.

Gail messed up his tux fighting with Leslie

Gajeel was mad and so was Levy

"Gail, If you mess up your tux again...you're grounded, okay?" Levy said

Gail nodded

Levy Brushed his hair and told him to seat in the couch and stay there until everyone was done, she didn't want him to mess the damn tux again

Gajeel was in Leslie's room, bored the hell out, He was helping Leslie decide what bow she should wear

"I love the pink one..."

"Leslie"

"The blue one looks cute.."

"Leslie"

"I think i like the green one..."

"LESLIE! STOP IT! JUST PICK THE FUCKING PINK ONE!" he yelled

Leslie froze and picked the pink one

"I think I'll pick this one, thanks for your help" She said putting the bow on and running to her brother

Levy laughed at her husband's impatience

She walked over to him and Hugged her husband

"I thought you agreed on helping her?" Levy said

"I did, But i didn't think it would take an hour" He said hugging her

Levy kissed his cheek "30 minutes actually" She corrected

When they were done with the Lovey Dovey things

They walked towards the door

Gail and Leslie were already waiting for them

They then left and went to the guild

* * *

 **With Wendy And Romeo**

"Wendy, all the dresses look great on you! You don't look fat!"

"Romeo! You're lying!" She said

Romeo smirked

He stood up and kissed his wife

He started kissing her neck

"Sweet heart, for me, You look amazing in everything, You could be 100 years old and look like the girl in the exorcist but i will always find you beautiful" He said giving her peck on the lips

She smiled and picked up a dress

"Alright, Then let me put this on" she said

 **5 minutes later**

Wendy came out looking AMAZING!

Romeo's mouth dropped and he took her hand

"May i escort you and our baby to the party?" he ask smirking

She smiled "Yes, you may!" She laughed

* * *

 **With Laxus and Mira**

Well, Everything was fine

Fine

Yeah, let me say that again

Everything was going terrible

Kevin was dressed nicely and he was good but Ryland was annoying the fuck out of him and that made him ruin his tie, which took him 2 hours to do

"Can you stop!" Mira yelled

Mira wasn't ready because the house was a mess so she was cleaning it

Mira went to her room and got dressed

Laxus was fighting with the boys when she came out

They use to do this a lot so all she had to do was separate them and get out of the house, Fast

"STOP! LET'S GO! I WANT EVERYBODY READY AND STANDING IN FRONT OF THE FREAKING DOOR, NOW!" She yelled

Kevin, Ryland, and Laxus stood in front of the door nervous

Mira was in front of Kevin and she fixed his tie

She then walked towards Ryland and fixed his tie too

When she walked over Laxus she gave him a kiss

Then they left

It was like this every time!

* * *

 **With Ever and Elfman**

Actually they were the only family that had everything under control

Martin and Liam were dressed and Elfman was too

Ever was ready

Then they just left

That's weird, Liam and Martin are supposed to NOT stand each other and Evergreen didn't boss Elfman

They didn't even talked

I'm sure something happened!

Anyway, Let's go with...

* * *

 **Lucy and Natsu**

Now this was good

There was so much noise!

"ASHLEY LAYLA DRAGNEEL!" Lucy yelled

Ash hid behind her father

Natsu laughed "Ash, you can't escape your mom" he said

Ash gave up so she walked to her mom's room

"What is it mom?" she said

Lucy turned to her "Tell your father we're late!" she said

Ash was relived it wasn't scolding so when she went to tell her dad

Natsu hid behind her

"Dad, You can't escape mom" She laughed

Natsu then smirked and ruffled her hair

"Luce, Let's go babe, Ash get the keys! Kai Get you're brother!" Natsu yelled

Lucy walked towards the door after giving Natsu a kiss

And off they went to Gabe's birthday

* * *

 **At the guild (Everyone is there)**

"Happy Birthday Gabe!" Everyone yelled as the Dragneel's walked in

Everyone cheered and sang Happy birthday to Gabe

Then presents came and Gabe had a great time opening each of them

Also...

Turns out Elfman broke the dress Ever was supposed to be wearing and she got mad at him then Liam and Martin accidentaly broke her shoes so she got mad at them, then she had to go shopping and said 'If any of you talk to me or each other i will turn you to rock, okay? Right now i can't stand you guys!' So they obeyed her

 **(Now the new generation happy beginning's!)**

Gail pulled Ash into a corner

"Gail, What did you want to tell me?" she asked

"Uhh" Gail couldn't be more embarrassed right now

in the bar Mira turns the music up

"I wanted to ask if you want to be...my...you know" He said

"What? i cant hear you!" She said

"do you want to go out with me?" He asked

"What?" She asked again

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" he yelled

Everyone froze and she kissed him

"Does that answer your question?"

Mira turns the music back down and high fives Lucy and Levy

He smiled and kissed her again

Which turned into, Grail wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapping her arms around his neck, Deepening the kiss

Kai had enough so he broke them apart

"That's it! Now its my turn" He said, then he walked towards Ur and asked her out

"Yeah" She said and then kissed him

Then Lexi and Kevin did the same

After them followed Emma and Daven

All the mom's smiled and were crying at how fast they grow while the dad's who had daughters were really mad

I guess, This is the begin of a new generation of Fairy Tail Lucy thought

They all cheered and enjoyed the day more than anything

* * *

 **Night at the Dragneel's**

"Guys go to bed tomorrow we might go on a mission!" Natsu said

All the kids went to bed smirking

Gabe was happy because of all the gifts he received

Ash was happy she kissed Gail

And Kai was happy he kissed Ur

When the kids fell asleep Lucy and Natsu went to bed

They laid down and cuddled

"Natsu"

He hummed

"I love you"

"I love you too, Luce"

* * *

 **Done! As i said this is my first one-shot! I'm planning on making a sequel! I liked the plot so i might do a sequel! I hope you like it! I found it nice and easy making a one-shot but the problem is no knowing when to finish it or how. I hope you liked the names and the info!**

 _ **Fly high fairies~**_


End file.
